


The Sunglasses Are Self-Esteem +5

by SybLaTortue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/pseuds/SybLaTortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tavros invite Dave for his first xeno experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunglasses Are Self-Esteem +5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/gifts).



> I love Dave getting sandwiched between sexy confident people so this was a pleasure to work with~


End file.
